ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Liz Danvers Rogers
Starforce (Elizabeth "Liz" Danvers Rogers) is a fictional supporting character and superheroine appearing in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Early life Liz was born in Queens, New York City, raised by her parents Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers (both respectively known as the Avengers Captain America and Captain Marvel) and her older half-sister Marie Danvers. She grew up learning of her parents' past and history as superheroes. She also made friends with her neighbors Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (her best friend). In her teenage years, Liz also started a romantic relationship with Scott Barnes, the grandson of Steve Rogers' war colleague Bucky. She also had a good relationship with her parents' fellow Avengers, including Tony Stark (who gently viewed her as the "Captains' National Treasure") and Bruce Banner. Becoming Starforce As she grew older, Liz soon begun to inherit her parents' metahuman abilities, including her father Steve Rogers' Super Soldier strength and her mother Carol Danvers' Kree powers. Despite amazed with her changes, she decided to keep them in secret and resume a normal citizen's life. It was not too long until she witnessed in horror the destructive shootout between Crossbones' Hydra ops and the Punisher's Ravagers (on which Peter Parker and Cindy Moon got bitten by a radioactive spider and Sally Khan Watson, Michelle Starr and Riley Turner were exposed to Oscorp experiments which would lead to their respective transformations into Golden Jaguar, Wave and Quicksilver). Liz was soon devastated when Peter's uncle Ben, the first of his relatives whom Liz was introduced to when they were children, was killed during the crossfire. Assuming that she (like her parents and the rest of Earth's superheroes) cannot live in a world without Justice, Liz soon donned a American-colored suit made of her mother's Kree technology and styled herself as Starforce (a name she inherited from her mother's former space task force team). At the same time, Peter donned his own technology and costume and became Spider-Man. The two together, accompanied by Scott Barnes as White Wolf, managed to defeat the Ravagers and prevent them from destroying New York City with a nuclear bomb which Punisher prepared to destroy the city so that its criminal underworld would end permanently. She and the boys succeeded in defusing the bomb and defeating the Ravagers, resulting in J. Jonah Jameson (who was the one who organized the Ravagers to replace the Avengers as New York's primary defense unit) being disqualified from the election for Mayor of New York (much to the young trio's own satisfaction as they all distrusted Jameson for his ambitious ways) as the three were hailed and praised by the citizens as new heroes. Liz's parents were present in the event and expressed themselves proud of their daughter. Seeing the privileges of being a hero, Liz resumed to balance her life as a normal citizen and student and as a free-spirited superheroine like her parents. Along the way, she worked to improve her performance by training with Peter and the rest of their friends, including Scott as well as Michelle Starr / Wave, under the tutelage of veteran heroes, such as Shang-Chi and Blue Marvel, who happens to be her godfather Adam Brashear. Over her course, Liz also learned of Mary Jane Watson's origins as an Human/Titanian Tiger hybrid and, much like Peter, swore to keep her secret, much to her best friend's loving gratitude. Later Heroics As she resumed her life as a citizen and heroine, Liz grew amazed to see that more of hers and Peter's friends were becoming superheroes, including Hiro Hamada / Kid Kaiju, Carlie Cooper / Redwing and Sam Wilson / Falcon. Few months after the one-year anniversary of hers and Spider-Man's first day as superheroes, Starforce was among the young heroes who crossed paths with Cassie Lang, who had earned her own Pym Particle suit as her birthday gift from her father Scott and was starting her first month as Ant-Girl. Liz took a very soft liking for Cassie and lovingly begun treating her like a little sister. Powers and Abilities * Flight * Superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability * Photonic energy liberation * Vibranium-powered Astral construct protection * Genius-level intellect * Acrobatic skills * Hand-to-hand combat Weapons and Equipment * Kree nanotech suit * Sword and shield (Astral construct projections) Quotes Trivia * Starforce / Liz Danvers Rogers is an amalgam of two known female Marvel characters: ** Liz Allan, who was originally an attractive, popular girl at the high school Peter Parker attended. She later became Harry Osborn's wife and the CEO of Alchemax in later appearances. *** The Ultimate version of the character (who is also best friends with Mary Jane Watson) was reimagined as the mutant daughter of the super-villain Blob with Pyrokinetic abilities and that reality's version of Firestar. ** Sharon Rogers (an alternate version of Sharon Carter), who debuted as a playable character in Marvel Future Fight. Created as part of Captain America's 75th anniversary, she is the daughter of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter from an alternate timeline where she served as Captain America. In Other Media * The character appears in Secret Wars, voiced by Dove Cameron. * Liz Danvers Rogers / Starforce appears as a supporting character in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles, voiced by Dove Cameron. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Defender of Innocence Category:Pure of heart Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Daughters Category:Blondes Category:Blue eyed Category:Students Category:Girlfriends Category:Marvel Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel